


【龙后】让我们来谈论关于灵魂的事

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: Malleus原以为这一生只准时出席了三次聚会。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 3





	【龙后】让我们来谈论关于灵魂的事

**Author's Note:**

> ·龙/后（斜线有意义）  
> ·有很多私设  
> ·BGM：Born To Die-Lana Del Rey

1  
贤者之岛，岛如其名，是一座与魔法密切相关的岛屿，在岛屿的中间，有一片非常广袤的森林，就像所有故事中说的那样，有许多关于财宝的传说。流言轶事固不足信，但将此处用于散步踏青，实在是上上之选。漫长的夏日里，白天被芝士般拉长，天空被太阳的余晖照成金色，即使在山脚下，也能闻到草木茂盛的芳香。

“在茨之谷的深处。”Malleus拨开挡在面前的杉树枝丫，以免它碰到同伴头上的冠冕：“有一片金色的海。”

“黄金之海？”Vil微微低头，一步从枝下跨过去，一丝头发也没有被那树枝碰到。

“不，龙其实对金银并没有你们想象中的那么感兴趣。”Malleus松开手中的树枝，碧绿的冷杉唰一声弹了回去，落下一两片叶子：“我们称它为泪海。”

“泪水是透明的。”Vil说。

“云也是白色的。”Malleus指了指天空：“但在阳光的照耀下，云会变成金色，泪水也是。”在满足一些条件的时候，那片海就会如同达到沸点的黄金液体般翻滚起来，金色的气泡沸腾爆裂，在海上汇聚成金色的云雾。这是传说中的传说，即使是Malleus也没有亲眼见过。

此时是他们在夜鸦学院就读的最后一个学期，所有课程和考试已经结束，他们两人未来都不在魔法领域内发展，便一直留在学校里，只将寮长的工作交付给后辈。所有外出实习的四年级学生都陆续返校，为毕业典礼做准备。学院为表郑重，甚至在傍晚时放起烟花，他们在山间的石板路上前行，头顶炸开无数绚丽的火光。这座山不高，对身材高挑的人来说，只要几步就能爬到山顶，海岛上的夏风干燥又热烈，将Vil的额发吹得微微翻卷。

他们第一次来这座小山是三年级。原本只有Malleus一个人，但Vil却因为欠了他人情，时常被他叫出来，陪他一起在贤者之岛上瞎逛。Vil是人类，对这种风景已经看的惯了，而Malleus却有着孩童般的好奇心——这是Vil后来发现的。街道，山林，他带着Vil四处散步，徜徉在人类的痕迹之中，偶尔买一个冰激凌，或者吃冰棍，直到学院门禁前才回去。  
散步结束后，他们在镜舍前分手，Vil很有礼貌，“Malleus，明天见！”，然后转身走进通往Pomefiore寮的魔镜中。其实他们并不是每天都能见面，课程安排不同，有很大可能连续好几天都见不到。那么为什么要说这句话？名字是咒语，语言是魔法，言灵术自古而有之，Malleus却需要从头开始学，但Vil恰好精于此道。

明天见。他缓缓地咀嚼这三个字，好像咀嚼一块插在冰激凌上的巧克力，若不抓紧时间，马上就要在嘴里化掉。他们在夜晚的山中漫步，坐在山顶吹夏日的晚风。Malleus感到脸上有些微的疼痛，用手背擦了擦脸颊。  
“今天上炼金课溅上去的，还痛吗？”锅里的药品突然间转为炫目的金黄色，开始爆沸起来，而用作镇定的海底岩石还没来得及放进去，Malleus站得近一些，虽然敏捷地躲开了大部分飞溅出来的药剂，脸颊上还是沾到一滴金黄色的液体。那滴液体在沾到脸颊的瞬间就蒸发了，沾到液体的皮肤泛起剧烈的烧灼感。Vil的治愈魔法紧接着便按到了Malleus的颊上，但扑了个空，他十分紧张地触摸着Malleus的脸，闭上眼用精神去查探那片完好的皮肤，却什么也没发现。

Malleus摇了摇头：“只是有感觉而已。”  
“明天还是去医务室比较好，我不擅长治愈魔法。”Vil说：“但看起来问题不太严重。”

有些奇特的教材不会从任何一口坩埚中出产，即使是女王的坩埚，也无法生产出世上所有魔法的指南。魔法的世界广博而浩大，即使是Malleus也有未曾接触、或无法学会的东西。但这些他未曾听过的奇妙的咒语却从Vil的口中涌出，在下落的过程中化成薄薄的树叶，金黄的树叶围绕着Vil旋转起来，变成一阵带着草木芳香的旋风，在Malleus没有反应过来的时候，它们自动汇聚成一本厚厚的书籍，悄悄放进某处的书柜里。

四年级的最后一次散步结束了，明天就是毕业典礼，他们沿着原路下山，走在通往镜舍的路上。  
“明天一定要来。”Vil说：“一次式典服都没有穿过的学生生涯未免太不完整。”通往Pomefiore寮的镜面微微泛起波澜，就像被风吹皱的湖面。  
“明天见！”他们异口同声地说，Vil有些意外，抬起眉毛对Malleus笑了笑。  
2  
在毕业后，他们保持着如蛛丝般的联系。透明，微不可察，充满弹性，被风吹拂，却始终没有断裂。这根蛛丝是三年级的时候在VDC的舞台上Malleus抛给Vil的，他将一个责任压到Vil的肩上，以此让他再次站上表演的舞台。但其实，Malleus并不指望能收到什么回报，因为他什么也不缺。更何况，人能给龙什么东西呢？他们的生命就像露水般短暂。可Vil却认认真真地将银亮的丝线握在了手中，对无意的好意涌泉相报。

Vil提前半年给Malleus寄来告别演出的邀请函。他做事向来如此周到，这种周到出于一个善良之人的本性，从不会让人觉得不舒服。白色的信封，背面敲着孔雀花纹的火漆章。他们有多久没有见面了？Malleus用拆信刀划开信封，里面掉出一张烫金的入场券。龙的外貌没有改变，除了头发长长了许多，披在肩头，简直像一匹缎子。但人类的美貌，却远不如妖精这般长久。他提前一天离开茨之谷，出现在剧院门口，悄悄避开门卫，无声地潜入其中。Vil正在舞台上进行最后一次彩排，穿着纯白的长袍，在追光中缓缓地表演一场镜面般平和的死。剧院是漆黑的，只有站在舞台上的Vil散发着柔和的光。他确乎是老了，但龙的眼睛却能透过松弛的皮肉，直接看见其中的心。

这是个令人十分舒适的春夜，还有十几个小时，Vil就要登上舞台，用一场虚假的死向从前的人生告别。Vil开和从前一样的宝蓝色敞篷跑车，即便是在细微润泽的春雨中，他也像以前一样打开了车篷。路过冰激凌店的时候，甚至故意夸张地踩下刹车，在轮胎的尖叫声中从钱包里拿一张纸币，派Malleus下车去买一个甜筒。使唤别人为自己做事，是Vil的天赋，Vil从学生时代开始就能让别人在为他服务的同时还感到荣幸，或许这正是皇后的品格之一。  
冰激凌是凉的，春雨也是凉的，但Malleus却感到脸颊上有一处地方正泛起熟悉的灼烧感。他又抬手用手背去擦隐隐发烫的那处皮肤，终于想起在什么时候与这痛觉相遇——几十年前与Vil一起上炼金课，那滴飞溅到他脸颊上的金色泪水，正带给他与此时完全相同的痛。原来那滴金色的、泪水一般的魔药并不是蒸发了，而是在Vil的手抚上他的脸颊之前，就已经飞快地渗入他的皮肤，与龙奔腾的血液汇合，一同血管中流动，在漫长的岁月里无数次经过龙的心脏，让心都发出隐约的金色辉光。

“妖精的容貌居然没有任何变化，真让人羡慕。”Vil把车泊在路边，雨停了，但空气仍然潮湿，他们下车来，在潮湿的夜雾中散步。  
“但你没有为了衰老而难过。”Malleus说。Vil坦然地接受衰老这一过程，因为这坦然，让他仍站在美的最高峰。潇洒自如的姿态比容貌更重要，金漆总有一天会剥落，但刻凿在石上的痕迹却万古长青。  
“你猜对了。”Vil一笑，比起高中时，他似乎佝偻了些，但Malleus仍然青春少艾。他们一起看过很多很多雕塑，用的都是同一个借口，被风雨摧折的石像已经面目全非，但也因此变得独一无二，毕竟你无法在这世上找到两条完全相同的雨痕。

“为什么提前来了？我以为最快也该明天才到。”Vil说：“不过你一向来得很早，我记得三年级那一次VDC，你就提前好几个小时到了场外，真是帮了大忙。”  
“希望这一次不用再修舞台。”Malleus说。  
Vil快活地大笑出声，雨又开始下，路灯周围浮现出黄色的光晕：“不会的，Malleus，这样的事一辈子有一次也就够了，实在不能算好经历。越早遇上越好，在年轻时吃亏比老来吃亏好得多，只因为年轻人没有骨质疏松，摔在地上还能爬起来，而老人则不一定，摔一跤或许会有性命之虞。”  
他开车送Malleus到暂住的宾馆，在门口分手。  
“明天见！”Vil说：“和从前一样，我的表演不会让你失望。”  
Malleus点点头：“我对你很有信心。”

次日的演出确实是一场绝妙的表演，即使是最苛刻的评论家也为此击节赞叹。在欢呼的人群中，Malleus望着舞台上的Vil，几十年前，在夜鸦学院的体育场里，他也是坐在人群里这样看着他。Malleus不喜欢被人注视，所幸他足够强大，能让窥探的眼自动垂下眼帘去，只向他献上臣服。但Vil显然十分需要他人的视线，他照镜子，也如镜本身，若无一道光线，那么这面镜子则无法实现应有的价值。  
现在的Vil和以前好像有些不同了，Malleus心想。他在欢呼声中闭上眼睛，变成一尊坐在狂乱人群中的黑色石像。那滴在血管中流淌的金色液体，于黑暗的视野中逐渐浮现，变得越来越亮。  
3  
但人总有一死，妖精的一生太漫长，很容易让他们忽略这个事实。Vil的书信直达御前，Malleus来不及交待什么，立刻离开了茨之谷。他来得很快，凭空出现在Vil的床前，但Vil一点也没有被他吓到，稳稳地翻过手中的一张书页。比起上一次见面，他更老了，手上青筋凸起，皱纹横生，因为血液的流速减缓，被Malleus握住的那只手，就像冰一样冷。这样的手，恐怕已经握不住那根蛛丝了。他的手从他的手中渐渐滑落，那本书也从Vil的手里掉下，在地上发出一声沉闷的响声。他的眼角落下一滴滚烫的泪水，正掉在Malleus的肩上。

人就是如同苇草一般的生物，是我忘记了这件事。金色的灵魂从躯壳中脱离，仍然是几十年前Vil和他一起走在通往镜舍的路上的样子。他的额前斜戴着金色的冠冕，Pomefiore宝蓝色的寮服袖子很长，缓缓地拂过Malleus的面孔。

“明天见！”金色的魂灵在空中说。那只透明的手极轻地在Malleus的脸上一碰，爱惜地抚过当年为泪水所溅的地方。灼烫，熟悉的灼烫，这痛苦即使是对于龙来说也太过剧烈，就像地狱的业火，将他的心灼烧。

Vil Schoenheit的一生结束了。Malleus想。

多么漫长，多么短暂，多么苦涩，多么甜蜜的一生啊。金色的泪雨从空中降下，他伸手去接住其中的一滴，它们在他的手心一滴滴汇聚，化成一片灿烂的海，就像人类母亲的羊水，Vil在这其中蜷缩着，小小的，如同婴儿卧在摇篮之中。他从这其中来，死后也要回到这其中去，蛛丝的另一头空无一物，Malleus和人类最后的联系，终于还是完全断开了。  
4  
直到Malleus走到一生的尽头，他才明白那些多年前被他接住的金色液体是什么。茨之谷的泪海确实存在，只有在龙的大限将至之时才会出现。他的容貌还是没有任何改变，只是头发变得很长很长，Malleus浸泡在金色的水中，削去新长出来的长发，回到千百年前在夜鸦学院念书时的样子。  
每走进水中一步，他就变得像龙一分，等到他跋涉至泪海的深处，Malleus已经化作完全的龙形，在金色的泪海里振动着森严的双翅，缓慢地下潜。除非命运不许，所有的龙都会来泪海等待自己的死亡。Malleus是这样，他的其他亲人也是这样。龙们在海底的洞穴中倒吊，先消失的是鳞片，其次是血肉，最后消失的是骨骼。  
Vil在死前想了什么呢？这是Vil死后，他第一次想起他。人的寿命如此短暂，恐怕思考的东西远比他要多。他害怕死吗？金色的泪海荡漾起来，海面开始逐渐沸腾，恰如当年炼金课上那口爆沸的坩埚。气泡炸裂，金色的蒸汽从其中奔涌而出，在空中汇聚，形成一片炫目的云雾。  
原来如此，原来是这样。龙在泪海之底合上了宝石般的，曾为一个凡人所钟爱的眼睛。在此刻他终于学会了从前未曾明白的，专属于人类的言灵术。那本读不懂的书，在此刻如同蝴蝶般四散开来，金色的碎光慢慢下沉，凝聚成人的形状，Vil Schoenheit的影子，正站在泪海中央。

“你来晚了，Malleus！不过，或许是我来得太早。”美丽的人类站在他们第一次去攀登的那座山上，望着贤者之岛的海滩，金色的天空与海面相连，整个世界都像是一同沉进泪海之底。海风卷动Vil的衣服与头发，余晖照亮他，让他在温热的风里发出灿烂的光芒。


End file.
